


Campanas de boda

by SilvinLewisDragneel



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Edwardian Period, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Parabatai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvinLewisDragneel/pseuds/SilvinLewisDragneel
Summary: En la vispera de un evento importante, Matthew y Cordelia no quieren separarse.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild
Kudos: 3





	Campanas de boda

_ Alacante, Idris _

_ 1905 _

Hacía mucho calor en aquella habitación.

Y no, no tenía que ver solamente con el clima que abordaba a la ciudad de Alacante en esas fechas, sino con las acciones que estaban haciendo.

Ya se habían acostumbrado a esto. Cordelia pasó sus dedos por entre las hebras doradas del pelo de Matthew mientras éste enredaba sus dedos en los mechones de pelo rojo que caían por su espalda.

Se besaban apasionadamente, recostados en el sillón en aquella habitación vacía en la casa del cónsul. Ella a horcajadas a él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Los besos de Matthew se hicieron más ardientes a medida que pasaban los minutos. Cordelia podía sentir cómo se quemaba, como las manos de Matthew, que acariciaban sus piernas por debajo del vestido estaban ardiendo.

Cordelia soltó un gemido, Matthew mordió su labio y se miraron a los ojos.

Ella amaba ver ese verde profundo, sus pupilas estaban agrandadas como si él viera el tesoro que Cordelia era. Y ella se sentía así con él, se sentía tan amada, tan deseada. Ver la adoración en los ojos de Matthew la llenaba de un calor inmenso en su pecho.

Y ella esperaba que Matthew también viera lo mismo en su mirada. Porque lo sentía. Ella deseaba que Matthew viera lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Unieron sus frentes, respirando el mismo aire que el otro. Cerraron los ojos mientras las caricias de Matthew seguían ascendiendo, pero no había connotación sexual en ellas, sino, había tranquilidad, paciencia y amor.

—Matthew… —comenzó a hablar Cordelia— Hoy…

La puerta sonó.

Ellos se quedaron paralizados, mirando a la puerta. Las manos de Matthew salieron de debajo del vestido color oro de Cordelia.

—¿Matthew? —Era James— ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí —respondió Matthew al llamado— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu madre dice que es hora de comenzar. Te he estado buscando, debemos ir a la ceremonia —Matthew suspiró, pasando sus manos por sobre la cintura de Cordelia.

No quería dejarla.

—¿Has visto a Cordelia? —preguntó James— Lucie la está buscando —Matthew y Cordelia se miraron. Cordelia se abrazó a su cuello.

—¿No le has preguntado a Alastair? —sugirió Matthew. Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de tiempo con Cordelia… 

—No. Pero tienes razón, debe estar con él. Vamos, tu madre nos espera —Matthew suspiró.

—Voy —respondió. Cerró los ojos y le dió un suave y silencioso beso a Cordelia—. Te amo —le susurró. A Cordelia le brillaron los ojos.

—Yo también —respondió ella en un susurro levantándose de su regazo. Y yendo a esconderse mientras Matthew salía.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, ella se acercó a ésta y la abrió un poco para poder ver las espaldas de los parabatai alejándose. Uno en un traje negro con dorado y otro en un solo traje negro.

Cordelia suspiró y esperó que se alejaran más para poder salir de la habitación y dirigirse dónde Lucie.

Tenía que terminar de arreglarse para su boda.

**_._ **

La casa del cónsul era la más cercana al salón de los acuerdos, en dónde las bodas se realizaban.

Matthew observó las bonitas decoraciones, de las cuales se habían encargado él y Anna. Su madre estaba en el estrado, como cónsul, ella sería la que oficiaría toda la boda.

En los invitados, la familia de Cordelia estaba presente: Solo su madre con su bebé y Alastair, puesto que Elías había muerto. Lucie sería la que llevaría a Cordelia al altar, como suggenes. Los demás, eran amigos y familiares. Los Herondale, los Lightwood, varias familias del enclave de Londres.

—Vamos —Lo llamó James tomándolo del hombro y llevándolo hacia el altar. Se colocaron juntos, como novio y suggenes y esperaron a que la novia hiciera su entrada.

Apenas la música comenzó a sonar, Matthew sintió que su corazón se le iba a su boca y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cordelia sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que podría haber visto en su vida.

Iba vestida con el mismo vestido dorado que él había desordenado momentos antes. Tenía el pelo rojo suelto, como un halo de sangre por sus hombros y una corona de flores, margaritas, en su cabeza.

Ella dirigió sus oscuros ojos a él y luego los desvió bajandolos y sonriendo.

La última vez que Matthew había visto a Cordelia tímida había sido en su lecho, la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones. Matthew había tenido sexo antes, pero con Cordelia fue una ocasión tan íntima, porque no solo se había desnudado físicamente, sino emocionalmente.

Cordelia siguió avanzando del brazo de Lucie. La cual se veía también muy radiante.

A medida que Cordelia se acercaba al altar, el corazón de Matthew subía a su garganta y bajaba a su estómago. El mundo se perdía y solo Cordelia estaba presente en él. 

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que James le dió un empujón en el hombro que se dió cuenta que Cordelia estaba frente a él, esperando que Matthew tomara su mano.

Matthew tragó, tomó la suave mano de Cordelia y ambos miraron a la cónsul.

Después de todo, era su boda.

**_._ **

Habían tenido un día separados, sin poder verse ya que el novio no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda. Prácticamente se lo habían prohibido con la excusa de mala suerte, pero ¿Después de todo lo que pasaron hacía un año? No solo en las batallas realizadas y las pérdidas sino de manera emocional.

No había cabida para la mala suerte en ellos. No cuando ya habían pasado por mucho.

Matthew no había querido que una simple suposición evitara que viera a Cordelia. Y ella tampoco.

Por eso habían estado escondidos antes de la boda. Porque Matthew y Cordelia habían estado tan nerviosos del suceso. Porque habían estado asustados de que todo fuese un sueño.

Porque aún, con la mano sobre el otro, Matthew creía que estaba soñando, que todo esto no era real. Se sentía en las nubes.

No fue hasta que dijo sus votos y marcó la runa de matrimonio en la muñeca de Cordelia cuando supo que en verdad eso estaba pasando.

No fue hasta que Cordelia dijo sus votos también, y luego también marcó la runa en la suya, que se dió cuenta que eran marido y mujer.

No fue hasta que su madre dijo que podían besarse, y que sintió los suaves labios de Cordelia en los suyos que se dió cuenta que esto en verdad estaba pasando, que todo lo que habían sufrido había valido la pena, porque estaban juntos.

Porque aunque hubieron miedos por los sentimientos descubiertos, porque aunque hubo temor de ser descubiertos en tantos de sus encuentros furtivos, porque aunque les aterró lastimar a la otra persona que amaban y que en ese momento estaba apoyando a Matthew y feliz por el matrimonio, estaban unidos.

Se amaban.

Y sentían que nada podría separarlos. ****

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto y feliz porque ellos no son solo angst. La verdad es que sí tenía la intención de engañarlos al comienzo haciéndolos creer que eran Cordelia y James los que iban a casarse.  
> No quiero ahondar mucho en los problemas o en como James terminó aceptando que Cordelia y Matthew se casan pero -inserte meme- hermano es un fic. Léelo o vete. XD  
> Espero que les haya gustado, en verdad quise hacer esto tan cortito pero lleno de love.  
> Ahora… se viene uno triste de Matthew XD


End file.
